User blog:Ethank14/Marvel VS capcom VS anime VS nintendo
X-23 the 23rd and only surviving clone of Wolverene VS Dante a daemon hunter and complete badass VS Ichigo Kurosaki a substitute soul reaper VS Link hero of Hyrule and wielder of the triforce of courage WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!! descripttions and edges Adamantium claws vs rebellion vs zangetsu vs master sword and shield: the dual nature of the master sword and the claws give them the edges EDGE: master sword and shield and adamantium darts VS neck slasher VS swung zangetsu vs boomerang and bombs: the boomerang can't really kill and the bombs are limited and the darts don't seem all that effective hmm EDGE zangetsu because the length of the blade and the speed of Shunpo (flashstep) while spinning makes it hard to avoid Ankle slasher vs machine gun vs bow VS getsuga tensho Getguga tensho can destroy the arrows and bullets and ankle slasher is nkeck slasher with longer range edge GEtsuga Tensho BATTLE: (Outside Karakura town high school Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia are walking home from school) “So any interesting plans for after school you guys.” (Both Rukia and Orihime shake their heads) “The only thing I have to do is go home and meet with Tatsuki to do our homework.” (Rukia looks at her soul reaper phone) “And the only thing I have to I go to Kisuke’s shop and get a few supplies.” (Ichigo nods) “Then I guess I’ll go home.” (However just as he says this Chizuru and Tatsuki walk up and Chizuru starts talking.) “Hey Orihime wana go to my house and work on homework?” “Then after were done I can show you some new toys that I picked…” (She is quickly silenced as Tatsuki kicks her up against a tree) “Oh will you shut up you idiotic pervert.” (As these events unfold Rukia’s spirit phone rings signifying a hollow has appeared.) “Ichigo!” “Right. “ (He and Rukia run around the corner and turn into soul reapers and flash steps off to fight what they think to be hollows.) (They soon get to their destination but find no hollows.) “What the hell is that damn thing broken again Rukia?” (She looks puzzled at the spirit phone.) “No according to this there is energy that is directly proportional to that of hollows. “ “The only reason that much energy could be is if..” (Just as Rukia is about to say it a dimensional portal opens up and swallows Ichigo sending him to who knows where.) (In the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters X-23 (real name Laura Kinney) is sitting with Psylock, Shadowcat and Jubilee when suddenly Emma Frost’s voice rings in their heads.) “Students Apocalypse has been detected all personnel be prepared for immediate takeoff.” (They all rush off to fight.) (Hyrule castle ruins during the final battle of Ocarina of time) “Link be careful.” (Zelda yells as Link is nimbly dodging Gannon’s unwieldy strikes.) Right! (Link says as he slices the beast’s tail with biggoron’s sword then delivers the final blow to his skull using the master sword.)” You did it Link!!” (She says as the sage of light floats down to join them from the spirit realm and speaks.) “Don’t worry about Gannondorf we will make it so that he will not be free to roam for a very long time.” (Zelda then turns to Link and smiles sadly.) “I am sorry that I had to take 7 years of your life away so that this came to pass.” (As she brings her hands up to his eyes) “I will now send you back so you may live out your life as if this had never happened.” (However before she can use her magic a dimensional portal opens up below him and he is pulled into another dimension.) (Dante is busy fighting demons and Order of the sword members) “uggh don’t you sons of bitches ever learn that you can’t f**k with me and get away with it.” (He then pulls out his sub-machine gun and sprays more members until they’re all dead.) “Dear god I’m getting sick of fighting these bastards all the time.” (Suddenly Trish appears behind him.) “Well than I have something that you might be interested in or more specifically some suspicious activity that you should check out.” (Dante rolls his eyes) “And I suppose this anomaly will just appear for us.” (Right as he says that a dimensional portal opens up and sucks him in.) (In New York city Ichigo, Link and Dante are dropped on a seemingly empty city street while the new X-men are landing looking for apocalypse.) “X-23 and Shadowcat take north and everyone else take another direction, we must find and stop Apocalypse now.” “Yes sir.” (They cautiously trek north until they come to a seemingly open stretch that they cannot pass through.) “Damn a wall that even I can’t pass through, Laura do you have any idea how we can get past this? (Laura walks up to the wall and places her hand on it.) “No, but I get this odd feeling that someone is watching…” (As shadowcat watches helpless X-23 falls into a newly opened dimensional hole in the barrier falling into the same space occupied by the other three.) “Well the last player in this party finally arrives and this will be a glorious battle.” (An electronic voice says as another portal opens revealing Nefarious’ face.) “And who are you and why the hell did you trap us here?” (Nefarious laughs and glares right at Ichigo) “I’m not an idiot; do you really think that I’d be stupid enough to tell you my plan?” (Ichigo rolls his eyes) “Well it was worth a shot.” (Dante starts noticing an odd smell in the air.) “What’s that weird smell?” (Nefarious laughs again) “You’ll see soon enough.” (He laughs again and closes the portal while X-23 suddenly goes insane and starts attacking Dante) “What the F**k is wrong with you bitch we’re on the same side against that metal bastard?” (She however cannot answer as she is in a state of berserker rage) “Well, (Dante mutters to himself) at least maybe now I can take these other guys out while they’re distracted.” (He then pulls out his SMG and fires at Link and Ichigo missing both but throwing them into a panic.) “What the hell are you doing you idiot we’re on the same side here.” Yeah sure we are.” (Dante says before he is attacked by Link who then jumps back and shoots an arrow at X-23 hitting her in where her heart would be and seemingly killing her.) “Well well it looks like tights boy has a killing instinct.” (As he pulls out rebellion Ichigo is seen charging up his reishi the yells) “GETSUGA TENSHO.” (Then a beam of energy shoots out slamming both Dante and link into a building when suddenly X-23 jumps up and charges into Ichigo sending them both into another street.) (Dante and link) “Well you’re a silent one it’s not really fun when they don’t insult back but oh well.” (He then starts throwing darts and daggers at Link who catches them all in his shield and tries to slash him with the master sword) “Ahh damn you that hurt you tight wearing son of a bitch.” (He then draws rebellion and knocks the master sword out of his hands then kicking him knocking out all his weapons except for biggorons sword) “Damn.” “Well well the tight wearing wonder finally speaks.” (Dante says as he charges at link only to be quickly overwhelmed by his sword’s sheer power and is quickly disarmed and slashed across the chest.) “Nice try but (he uncovers his SMG) looks like I’ve got the upper hand.” (He then sprays Link with bullets killing the wielder of the triforce of courage) (Ichigo and X-23) “Damn you stop attacking me we’re on the same side.” (She is however still in the berserker stage and is unable to stop attacking him slashing but being blocked every time by Zangetsu and flashstep.) “Well looks like soul boy and the insane chick still haven’t finished up here and it’s time for to step in.” (He them pulls out his SMG and sprays at them Ichigo flashsteps away and X-23 tries to jump around to avoid it while still targeting Ichigo until one of the bullets strikes her in the leg and this turns her attention to Dante.) “Wow you’re really damn resilient you bitch unfortunately for you I still have a bullet with your name on it.” (He then knocks her chin with the gun and shoots her through the jaw and into the brain) “And now that leaves only you soul being.” (He raises the gun again and hears the click of the emptiness of the barrel then pulls out rebellion.) “Ah shit heaven forbid I do this the easy way.” (They clash and Ichigo uses a mix of flashstep and Getsuga Tensho to keep Dante at range while X-23 starts stirring unnoticed her healing factor kicking in.) “Damn it why won’t you let me kill you I mean seriously it is my job.” (Ichigo rolls his eyes and continues silently until X-23 gets up and slices off Dante’s head.) “That’s it I’m sick of this battle, bankai.” (A black energy envelopes him and his sword changes as X-23 is starting to shake of the berserker state.) “What the hell am I doing ...” (She is then interrupted and attacked by Ichigo who didn’t notice the change.) “Well the hell did you all go bat shit insane we’re on the same side.” (He blinks and looks at her like she’s crazy.) “Eh you started this and went completely insane and killed him.” (He points at Dante) “What you lying son of a..” (She then jumps at him and tries to stab him) “Oh forget it I have to get back.” (They then scrimmage for a time neither gaining an edge over the other.) “Well this is getting interesting.” (Nefarious appears again teleporting the bodies back to their worlds.) “Two down two to go this will be fun!!” (They both look up at him.) “YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DID THIS.” (She then jumps at the dimensional portal until the strange smell comes back again.) “Oh no not this again.” (Ichigo groans as X-23 goes berserker again.) “Well I can’t kill her so I better find a way to stop her for a while.” (He then begins to charge up his getsuga tensho as he begins to dodge her attempts to slash him) “Let’s hope this works GETSUGA TENSHO!” (A wave of energy shoots out at X-23 and sends her slamming through several walls not killing her but incapacitating her for a while.) “Excellent job and now you may go home.” (Nefarious then opens up a portal back to Karakura town and Ichigo goes home.) (in the space between spaces) “it seems that you’re requests have been satisfied gentlemen a test of the dimensional capabilities that I now possess.” (Standing in the room with him is M. Bison, the green goblin and several other recognizable villains from comics and anime.) “Yes that was impressive especially using her rage to start the fight.” (As Bison finishes Nefarious laughs.) “Exactly, using this we can drive our enemies to kill each other and reap the spoils in the aftermath and the best part is that there’s no way they can learn about this place.” (A cloaked figure then walks away) “That’s what you think asshole.” Category:Blog posts